


Vegetarian Bacon

by Cosmic_Files



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Bacon, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Vegetarian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 02:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10607892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmic_Files/pseuds/Cosmic_Files





	

Mulder rifled through the cabinets in Scully’s apartment. Goosebumps danced over bare chest as he finally found the coffee grounds and filters. He put four big scoops in before adding water to the well and hitting brew.  He opened her fridge door, not surprised to find that it was filled with numerous containers prepped dishes, salad bags, plain yogurt, half and half, some flavored yogurt, almond milk and eggs. He pulled open the veggie drawer, surprised to find that it was actually filled with vegetables. He huffed in annoyance and hoped to find a package of bacon.

Mulder moved around the containers that were various sizes. He felt excitement ripple through his body as he found a package. He felt himself deflate as he read the package, “Why the fuck would you buy vegetarian bacon?” He mumbled and tossed the package into the garbage. “Bacon is pork not plants,” He grumbled.

The aroma of coffee drifted throughout Scully’s apartment. He grabbed the half and half and poured himself a cup and made Scully’s coffee just how she liked it. He grabbed the handle, walking out to the living room. Mulder stopped walking as he looked at Scully sitting on the couch. He felt as though time itself froze.

He looked at Scully, reading the newest medical journal. Mulder drank her in with his eyes. He looked at the way that her hair was tied to keep her hair out of her eyes. Loose pieces fell against her neck and her forehead.  He watched the way she pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose, lost in words he wouldn’t understand.

Mulder bit the inside of his cheek as he looked at the way her white shirt fell off her shoulder. He looked at the way her black bra showed through her shirt and couldn’t help but fall in love with her even more. He looked at the way her sweatpants had _Quantico_ written in white against the black pants. He felt his heart pound against her rib cage as he felt his stomach tie in knots. She looked so small to him with her feet tucked under her body. He knew that her feet were probably cold.

He knew she was in her own world and didn’t want to bother her. He couldn’t stop tear his eyes away from her. The metallic tang of blood slightly coated his tongue as he realized he bit his cheek too hard. He winced slightly and took a deep breath, breaking the serenity, “Good morning,” He murmured as Scully looked up.

The corner’s of Scully’s lips turned upward as she smiled at him, “Good morning Mulder….why are you looking at me like that?” She quipped.

Mulder still felt frozen to his spot, “Looking at you like what?” He tilted his head slightly to the right as he looked curiously at her.

“You’re looking at me like I have two heads or something,” She answered. She folded the corner of the page before closing her magazine and blew a few strands of hair out of her eyes. Laughter danced in her eyes.

“I love you Scully.” Mulder blurted out and felt the heat of a blush spread across his bare chest and up his neck. He watched as her eyes widened in surprise underneath the orbs of her glasses. He scolded the knot of emotions in the back of his throat with a sip of his hot coffee. He felt his chest tightening as he watched Scully’s mouth open and close without any words coming out. _You fucking moron. You just told her you love and you have only been with her for a month now._

He watched the way her tongue flicked out against her lower lip. He could see words wanting to come out but nothing was coming. He flicked his eyes down, staring at their bare feet. He briefly admired the way her toes were polished with a light blue color. He heard her inhale deeply before she finally spoke.

“I love you too Mulder.”  She murmured.

Mulder’s head snapped up, giving her a devilish boyish grin, “However, if you want me to stay in love with you, you can no longer buy that vegetarian bacon.”


End file.
